The Love I Never Had
by doCHAI
Summary: Trish always liked Randy. But will Randy forget Samantha and return Trish's love? TrishRandySamantha
1. Chapter 1

**This story popped into my mind while doing nothing during the mock test. I was basically staring into the pictures of Copernicus class, of which I don't belong but still have my picture included, lol. Please review… And by the way, I disclaim.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"He's the man that I want to marry," Patricia said dreamingly. She was staring into the TV screen.

Her cousin beside her rolled her eyes. "Quit dreaming, Patricia," Lita said. "He doesn't even know that you exist. Besides, everyone knows that he's with the commoner, Samantha. What do you think, Layla?"

Layla stopped dusting the coffee table. "I think a princess deserves to live happily ever after, Your Highness."

Patricia smiled, "Thanks, Layla."

Layla bowed low. "You're welcome, Princess Patricia."

"Trish," Patricia corrected. "I really don't like that name." She flicked the remote into another channel when the news about her Prince Charming was over. She found another one about her Prince Charming but with the same topic as the previous news. "He's all over the news these days."

Lita chuckled. "That's because of his royal scandal with that commoner, Samantha."

Trish was still daydreaming. "He is so handsome. I really wouldn't mind having an arranged marriage with him. I'd be the luckiest Queen alive if that happens."

"Again, he's in love with a commoner and the whole world knows about it," Lita rolled her eyes. "You can't like someone like him."

"Why not?" Trish wasn't taking her eyes off the TV. "What's not to like about him? He's the heir to the throne, he's so sexy and those blue eyes make me melt."

Lita shook her head. "That's not what a princess should talk about."

They heard a knock on the door and Layla opened it. In came Jeff, the messenger. "Your Highness, you brother, Prince John wanted to see you two in the library."

Lita glared at Trish. "What did you do this time?"

Trish stood up, grabbed Lita's hand and dragged her to the library.

"I honestly don't know what mischief I did," Trish whined. "I've been a really good princess. You know what? My brother's been strict to me ever since father died. I do hope they crown him King do he'll have more duties and he'll stop bugging me."

They entered the library and at last, Trish stopped whining. "You wanted to meet me, my brother?" Trish asked as a form of formality. But what he actually wanted to say was, _What the hell do you want? _Trish and Lita bowed.

John stood up from his chair – the chair that once belonged to their father. "An invitation came for both of you," he handed the white envelope to Trish.

Trish read it eagerly, her eye span quick. "Princess Lilian's birthday is coming!" she smiled at Lita. "We are cordially invited."

"Are you coming with us, John?" Lita asked.

John kept a straight face. "I'm afraid I have duties to fulfill and have no time for parties."

Trish tugged his arm, not a polite thing to do for a princess. "But brother, every royalty is invited. You should go too. Is mother loading you up with duties? I'll talk to her if you want."

"I have a duty to my country," John hesitated. "It has always been my priority."

Lita joined Trish in persuading John. "Don't you want to meet your princess? That party could be the right time."

"You two," John patted them on the shoulder. "You two should go to the party to find Prince Charming. I don't want nor need a princess right now."

The princesses left the library and went back to Trish's room. Trish immediately browsed the magazines for gowns. "Lita, honestly, I'm glad that my brother isn't coming."

Lita was browsing the magazines for shoes. "That was not very nice."

Trish closed the magazines. "This is nonsense! We're going to have a designer design our clothes for us anyways!"

Lita continued to browse through the magazine.

"Dearest cousin," Trish started, "don't you realize what this means?"

"No," Lita simply said. "Why don't you just tell me and stop the suspense."

Trish smiled. "I'll have a chance to meet my Prince Charming."

"And what?" Lita asked. "Tell him that you dream about being his wife everyday and every night? He's already in love with a commoner."

Trish smiled. "He can't marry a commoner. We can't marry a commoner. In the end, he'll have to marry a royal born. There is a possibility that it's going to be me."

"Well good luck my beloved royal cousin," Lita said. "Do remember that I will be by your side the moment your royal heart shatters into pieces."

"Oh please do no talk like that!" Trish said. "He will eventually forget about that commoner. You'll see, I can make him change."

"You don't even know him!" Lita said

"You don't too so quit making unjust comments," Trish defended him. Lita has a way of winning an argument so she wanted to stop it.

"As a matter of fact, I met him once," Lita confessed. "I went to the same violin recital as his. Ever since, he spoke of how he would change tradition. He wanted to marry a commoner and still have the crown. I think he's determined to do so."

Trish was left silent. "I… I think I'll just introduce myself to him at the party, that's all." She went out to the garden and has not spoken a word to Lita since. It was only at dinner that Trish's cheerfulness came back.

"Mother, aren't we going to find John a wife yet?" Trish asked, trying to test if John doesn't really want to go to the party.

"I'll let him find her," the Queen simply said. "As a matter of fact, I fear about you two going to Princess Lilian's party."

"Mother?" Trish was surprised.

"A prince may be see you there and ask your hand in marriage," the Queen said. "I don't want to loose my little daughter. And Lita, I raised you as on of my own just like I promised your mother."

"Is that really possible?" Trish asked.

"What?" John asked.

"That someone will ask my hand in marriage and then I would get married," Trish said.

"Yes…" the Queen replied.

"So love doesn't really matter?" Trish asked again.

"My cousin – " Lita tried to interrupt, knowing what is in Trish's mind.

"It's about marrying a royalty, not marrying for love," John cleared.

After dinner, Trish went to her room happily. Somehow, she knows that she has a chance to marry her Prince Charming – Prince Randy Orton. Samantha is nothing compared to her and Randy's parents would choose her over Samantha.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Uhm… Please review… It may not look angsty this time but it will, I promise… Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little something to celebrate the end of our Thesis. Yeah, we're done with it… Although not completely done, but still done… LOL… Anyway, I disclaim… Everyone you know owns themselves.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Patricia and Princess Lita," the royal announcer said as they went down the stairs. They bowed slowly at someone they would recognize.

"Lita?" Trish smiled.

"Yes?" Lita asked.

"Will you help me find Prince Randy by keeping your eyes open?" Trish asked.

Lita's jaw dropped. "Are you that determined for him to notice you?"

Trish smiled. "But he really will notice me. But we still have to make sure he sees me."

Just then, the trumpets went on and Lilian came out. She was, of course, the most beautiful one in the party. It is after all, her birthday party. Trish and Lita greeted her but Trish couldn't help but tell her what she really is after at in that certain party.

"Do you know Prince Randy?" Trish asked.

Lilian rolled her eyes. "Yes, I invited him although my mom just insisted. I heard he's a conceited brat who doesn't think about his throne. He was acquainted with a commoner, you know?"

Trish smirked. "Yes, I know that."

Lilian glanced at Lita and then, understood what Trish wants. "Just be careful when you see him. He's not your usual Prince Charming. Have a great night."

The rest of the night was spent with a lot of dancing. Of all the guys who took Trish to the dance floor, all he really longed for was Randy. She finally saw him just standing beside the cocktail drinks. After the song, she excused herself from her partner and pretended to get some drink just to be close to Randy.

Before Trish could even get her drink, she noticed Randy walking towards her, just as she wanted. "May I have this dance princess?"

Trish smiled and bowed slowly as Randy did so. He took her to the dance floor and swayed to the music. "I'm Randy… Randy Orton…" he smirked.

Trish smiled. "I'm Trish and I've heard your name a couple of times in the news."

"Was that a form of flattery?" Randy asked. "But guess what, I'll just take that as a form of flattery because I'm know for doing things my own way."

"Well, what about the royal rules?" Trish asked.

"The royal rules can kiss my ass," Randy commented.

Trish was shocked with his actions. He was clearly the Randy that she's heard about. He can be tough to handle but Trish like to deal with challenges. She was still eager to know him and to have him as her Prince Charming.

"Well, what about you?" Randy asked. "Just waiting for the Prince Charming that your parents will choose for you?"

"Could be," Trish said. "I mean, if he still exists."

"What if he doesn't?" Randy said flatly.

_He's standing in front of me_, Trish thought. "He's just somewhere out there."

When the music ended, the continued their little conversation outside the balcony. Trish can't help but get lost every time she sees Randy's blue eyes.

"You're definitely what I've heard about?" Trish said.

"And I think you're a princess who still lives in a world of fairytale," Randy said sarcastically. "But tell you what princess, happily ever after doesn't come that easily. I should know I go through hell every time I go out to see Samantha. I'll give you a piece of advice, get a hold of reality."

Trish arched a brow. "I don't live in a fairytale land. I'm not your old-fashioned princess."

"Prove it," Randy challenged.

Trish backed Randy up into a wall so that no one from the party could see them. She stared at Randy lustily, trailing her hands up Randy's chest. Without warning, she kissed Randy passionately. She felt Randy kissing back, his hands going around her waist. She broke the kiss and walked away with a smirk on her face.

XOXOXOXOXO

"We kissed," Trish said to Lita, half dreaming.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Lita blurted out. The last thing that she expected was her cousin to kiss a guy that she just met at the party.

Trish hugged a pillow. "Actually, I kissed him and then he kissed me back."

Lita bit her lower lip. "I can't believe you did that."

"But I did," Trish said proudly.

"What if someone saw you two? You'd be screwed!" Lita panicked.

Trish smiled. "Don't worry Lita, nobody saw us last night."

A quick knock on the door came. Layla came in, holding a newspaper in hand, shaking nervously. "Your Highness, in just a few moments, I think her Majesty will be calling you to the throne room." She handed Trish the newspaper, and their jaw dropped when they read the headline: PRINCE RANDY'S FIRST ROYAL AFFAIR.

"Oh my…" Lita said. "So, nobody saw you?"

Trish sat at the sofa. "Well, at least I'm a royalty. Unlike all those past commoners."

Another knock was heard and Jeff came in. "Her Majesty wanted to see you in the throne room."

Trish just faked a smile. "Wish me luck."

XOXOXOXOXO

"You've been in one party and the next thing I know, you're in the headline of a newspaper," the Queen said angrily. "Worse is, you're kissing a boy!"

"Mother, that's just usual in a party," Trish tried to defend herself, even though it wasn't a good idea. "It just so happened that there was paparazzi and I'm not really on the D-list."

"Do you know what kind of scandal you created?" the Queen asked.

"I just put the kingdom into shame?" Trish said cautiously.

"Yes," the Queen spat. She tried to regain her composure before talking to Trish again. "I have arranged a tryst with King Bob Orton. They will be here in a few moments."

Trish's heartbeat became faster. "What do you mean by 'them'?"

"The King, the Queen, and the Prince," the Queen declared.

Pretty much, the Royal family came and they had the tryst in a conference room. "Since this is not our scandal, we have decided that you two should solve this mess," King Orton said, anger visible in his eyes.

They left the two without another word. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two until Trish decided to break that up. "Just so you know I don't like this publicity at all."

"And do you think I like this publicity?" Randy said. "I'm already in a big trouble before this and you're just adding up to my problems!"

Trish was stung by those words. The words that Randy said were pretty harsh. "What do we do now? Any soupcon?"

"I think the best we can do is to act like it," Randy smirked.

As much as Trish would like to be with Randy, the idea of a fake relationship made her jaw drop. "What?!"

"Look," Randy tried to calm her down, "this is going to save you from the party humiliation, and this is going to save me and Samantha from all the rumors."

"Why would I agree to that?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Because you have no choice," Randy said cockily. "That kiss with me would be like a one night stand. You've got a reputation to protect. Think about it, Princess." Randy continued to stare her down, making her wanna give up to his idea.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Should've been up before Christmas but… something happened. Please review!**


End file.
